


when push comes to shove comes to punch

by violetinfidel



Series: comfort fics [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blood and Violence, Violence, and i felt like these two were likely candidates, and nastey shadow is one of my favorite things to write ever, dont read if kinda gory/explicit threats squick you out!, from my botw au by the way but only if you squint, i dont know why i wanted to write it but i did, its partially venting but mostly?, just wanted someone to get decked, shadows a nasty kid sometimes, uhh, yeah this is literally 700 words of just blue and shadow really having a row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetinfidel/pseuds/violetinfidel
Summary: there isn't much context on this, but my flimsy excuse is that shadow accidentally pulled a magic stunt that put vio and zelda in hospice for a little while, and blue of course refuses to just allow that to happen without some kind of explanation.





	when push comes to shove comes to punch

**Author's Note:**

> i am... very bad at titles

In hindsight, leaving Blue and Shadow alone together when things are so emotionally charged is not a good idea.

“What the fuck,” Blue says, after a long, long moment of tense silence, “Was  _ that _ ?”

Shadow seems like he hasn’t heard, or just doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Shadow,” She snaps, and slowly, deliberately, he turns just the slightest bit to give her a vicious side-eye.

“What.”

“I asked you a fucking question.”

“That’s nice.”

Her jaw tightens, almost imperceptibly, but they’ve known each other a while now and Shadow certainly doesn’t miss it, doesn’t overlook the signs.

“I  _ said _ ,” She says, a strained polite sweetness in her voice, “What the  _ fuck _ happened back there.”

“And  _ I _ said,” Shadow replies, his tone a sardonic mockery of hers, “That’s nice.”

Her frown is tight-lipped and taut. “Give me a fucking answer.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious I’m not fucking going to.”

“I think I deserve a goddamn answer,” She snaps, “I think we all fuckin’ do. Two of us are laying half-dead in the infirmary, for the fucking love of Hylia! What the  _ fuck _ is  _ wrong _ with you?!”

Something about that phrase rubs him exactly the wrong way. “I don’t owe you any fucking answers!”

“I think you god damn  _ fucking _ well owe me answers when you damn fucking near  _ killed  _ two people!” She steps closer and she gets in Shadow’s face and jabs a finger into his chest with the nastiest glower he’s ever seen on her (which is saying something). “You have some fucking explaining to do,” She snarls, “Because I swear to Hylia I’ll kill you right here and save all of us some trouble.”

“Pretty fucking arrogant of you,” He snarls right back, “When I could snap all your your necks in half a second. I could fucking gut you without even trying.” He slams the palm of his hand into her chest and she reels, only barely keeps her footing, and he keeps stalking towards her with a fire in his eyes. “I could bleed you out right here on the ground like a fuckin’ pig, you know that? I could break every fucking bone in your body and leave you to rot here. I could tear you limb from fucking limb and leave you for the birds. I could make you regret ever fucking being  _ born _ and you think you can just fucking  _ threaten me _ ? You wanna know exactly what you’re up against, you pompous, vain little fucking prick? I fucking  _ dare _ you! I dare you to make one fucking  _ move _ !”

Blue looks in his eyes and sees the anger and the fear and the melancholy there, cocks her head and pushes down her own terror and decks him.

There are no holds barred in the punch, not even a vague attempt at holding back- she smashes her fist into his face as hard as she possibly can, and she stands there furious and terrified and struggling to control her breathing as Shadow stumbles back and falls onto his ass, clutching at his nose (which is definitely broken), and blood is running through his fingers down his hands and staining his sleeves. 

He sits there in a stunned, silent daze for a moment, and then he pushes himself to his feet and wipes the blood from his face with the back of his hand (smears it everywhere) and sneers.

He spits a gob of dark blood onto the ground, glaring daggers at her, and finally says, in a disarmingly quiet, controlled voice, “You wanna fuckin’ know why I went ballistic? ‘Cause no one ever fuckin’  _ bothered  _ to teach me how to do anything else.” And he huffs an angry and certainly painful breath and turns on his heel and disappears.

Blue can’t bring herself to care about where he’s gone or whether he’s even okay. She’s livid and mortified and her hand’s wet and warm and glistening with blood ( _ whose? _ ) and she can’t feel her arm. When Green comes in and sees the scene, the question is hardly formed in his mind as Blue stands and wipes her knuckles on her shirt and pushes past him out into the night.


End file.
